Cooking Recipes
Food can be made with the use of a kitchen, either by selecting recipes learned from the TV with the required ingredients in your inventory, or by experimenting with ingredients to discover them yourself. An NPC-guided tutorial at your starting area cafe will teach you the basics. Anytime after the game starts you can buy a Bland Small Kitchen at the Home Improvement store for 400 gold to begin. After shipping 50 dishes you unlock a Bland Medium Kitchen for 800 gold, and after shipping 100 dishes you unlock a Bland Large Kitchen for 1300 gold. Both are available at the Home Improvement store and you can also unlock crafting recipes for non-bland versions through the TV. These bigger kitchens allow you to cook food with more ingredients. The Small Kitchen allows 2-ingredient recipes, the Medium Kitchen allows 3-ingredient recipes, and the Large Kitchen allows 4-ingredient recipes. There is also a Master Kitchen which can only be obtained by learning the recipe on TV and crafting it at a Crafting Bench. The Master Kitchen allows you to cook 5-ingredient recipes. To cook foods, you have to play the cooking minigame. A yellow arrow will move horizontally side to side, and you will have to left click at the right time so that the yellow arrow is in the green bar. If it ends up anywhere in the brown, you will have failed and end up with a Disaster Dish. Disaster Dishes can be turned into Fertilizers with the Fertilizer Barrel. 8 Disaster Dishes make 1 Fertilizer. The quantity of food you want to make can be changed by selecting the number between 'Cook' and 'Cancel' and changing the number, if you have the right quantity of ingredients. However, if you fail the cooking minigame, you will lose all the ingredients and make a Disaster Dish. Seasoning can be made with a Pestle and Mortar. The amount of stamina the player gets after eating the chosen food are guessed numbers! Abbreviation: In the following tables are following abbreviations used in order to get small enough columns to be able to list all info! P C: Production Costs based on Sell Price of ingredients S P: Sell Price B P: Buy Price Cooking Status Effects Some foods will give you a special status effect when eaten. When a food gives a status bonus, an icon will appear next to your stamina bar. Bread Recipes Warning: Grape Bread is not bakeable at the moment: You will get a Raisin Bread. Breakfast Candy The basic recipe for candy is one fruit and one sugar. Cakes & Pies Currently Forrest tries out a lot of new cake recipes in his Pastry Shop on Spoonie Island: As long as he hasn´t finished his creative work these cakes are only existing as names with the Simple Cake as Placeholder. But in the vitrines you get a glimps at these new awesome bakery goods: Cookies Curry Warning: Some of these recipes are buggy at the moment: Mango Pork Curry and Potato Curry create Disaster Dishes.If you try to cook Mango Lamb Curry with Mutton you get a Mango Pork Curry!! Drinks The basic recipe for juices is two fruits or two veggies. Fish Dishes Hot Drinks Warning: Currently Cappuccino gives a Disaster Dish. You have to buy it from Lily if you want to drink it. Ice Cream The basic recipe for ice cream is one sugar, one milk, and one other ingredient. Jam The basic recipe for any jam is two crops and two sugar. Liquor Meat Dishes Warning: Currently Steamed Cabbage can not be cooked. The recipe delivers Beef and Cabbage. Pasta Pizza Warning: Some recipes are buggy at the moment: If you cook the Ham Pizza you get a Pepperoni Pizza. Sandwich Soup The basic recipe for any soup is one vegetable and one salt. Salt can be found in the Clementine Mines. Sushi Vegetable Dishes